turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon Nesbitt
) | nationality= | religion= Lapsed | race= | birth= | death= 2020s | cause of death= Act of God | occupation= | spouse= | children= | family = | political party = | military branch = | sport team= | professional affiliations= Gabriela and Brandon show | political office= |}}Brandon Nesbitt was the junior co-host of the Gabriela and Brandon television show along with the senior co-host Gabriela Sandoval. He resented his subordinate position but knew well enough not to push for top billing. After one show, he went home and skimmed through various social media feeds. He noticed a story about the discovery of a red heifer that had the religious fundamentalists excited. He thought in might make a good special program and so pitched it to the Gabriela and Brandon producer Saul Buchbinder. Buchbinder was initially skeptical but then agreed to do a special on it, on location in Israel.Alpha and Omega, pgs. 19-22, hc. Nesbitt, Sandoval, Buchbinder and a large production crew and their equipment traveled from JFK to Ben Gurion Airport on El Al to Tel Aviv. Sandoval was grilled by a security officer on the purpose of their trip but with the help of Nesbitt and Buchbinder convinced him they had a legitimate purpose and were allowed to board. After arriving in Tel Aviv and an extended delay by customs, they checked into the Alexander Hotel. Nesbitt went to his room and arranged for a filmed interview with Chaim Avigad through his uncle the next day. He then ordered room service and had a pretty good lamb and eggplant dinner. Finally, to help him sleep, Nesbitt used a pill cutter to give himself a quarter tablet of Rohypnol.Ibid., pgs. 41-47. Nesbitt woke the following morning at about six and was making himself a cup of coffee when the floor shook and a roar filled the room. At first he thought it was an earthquake, then a plane crash but realized that in Israel it had to be a car bomb and a big one. He called Sandoval and was surprised to get her voicemail. He left a message and hung-up. Almost immediately his phone rang and he was speaking to Buchbinder. Buchbinder also couldn't reach Sandoval and told Nesbitt to come to his room since it overlooked the explosion. Nesbitt did so and the rest of the crew arrived there shortly after. Nesbitt switch on the TV to see what the locals were reporting but the TV reporter was speaking Hebrew so he couldn't understand him. Danny, a cameraman started translating and informed the group that it was a van with two men inside responsible. Suddenly a senior firefighter grabbed the mike and Danny said he was saying something about radiation. Nesbitt exclaimed that it must have been a dirty bomb and added that they had an exclusive if they could get close to the site. Several people were hesitant until Buchbinder offered double pay. Nesbitt suggested they grab some gas masks which should be available at the hotel. They did and were off.Ibid., pgs. 53-56. Nesbitt was broadcasting as close to the disaster the Israelis allowed him when Sandoval met up with him and the Gabriela and Brandon crew. The two carried out live coverage, interviewing Captain Mordechai Yehoshua of the Israeli security forces.Ibid., pgs. 57-59. They continued to broadcast until late in the day when the major US and other international news services arrived.Ibid., pgs. 63-64. References Category:21st-Century Deaths (Fictional Work)